Fear and Love and Chance
by greenovalfruit
Summary: When there aren't any waves, you make your own. Eden and Anne Marie out on the water. Set pre-movie :: femslash :: E/AM :: Review please!


"You're being stupid."

"No, _you're_ being stupid."

The water is clear as glass, bluer than the sky, not so deep that they can't make out the waves of the current driven sand at the bottom. The breeze is soft, gentle, unnoticed. And the mountainous headland kilometres to their left is as magnificent as it ever was but they're used to it. Paradise is home.

"Pigheaded, stubborn, unreasonable."

"Unrealistic."

Anne Marie and Eden paddled out thirty minutes ago, sand still clinging to their dangling feet, looking for some afternoon waves. They should have known better, the water was almost flat when they went out and was even less promising now. They'd given up and, by silent mutual agreement, had decided to hang out the back for a while. Sunning themselves, half wet, gently arguing.

"Have a little faith, would you?"

"Who has faith these days?"

They float on the water like birds. Comfortable, familiar, maybe a little less wary than an animal that knows it could be someone's dinner. Their boards support them so easily, they balance like the warm yellow painted fibreglass is their own flesh. This is known territory. This is peaceful. They, however, are edging further and further away from peace.

"Why can't you just listen?"

"Why can't you just stop?"

Sun bleached blonde is all tense under her skin. Feels her shoulder blades start to burn, matching the acid in her stomach and in her mouth. Stares resolutely at the palms gently nodding on the beach, lets her eyes focus on their bark and further to the living room windows and back. Dark tanned Hawaiian watches her pout, watches the strings of her olive bikini stretch a little with each intake of breath. She feels the tension too but lets it relax in herself as she slumps a little on her board. Flexes her feet under water.

"Come on, babe."

"You come on."

_Almost_ petulant. Almost. Eden takes it as a sign. She pushes her board forward and slides back into the water, royal blue two piece turning dark as she slips under. She kicks across and surfaces beside Anne Marie's board, hands skimming the curves she shaped. Anne Marie doesn't turn but acknowledges her presence by leaning forward, balancing Eden as she climbs up behind her. Eden lets her board play out the tether and stays still while Anne Marie slides forward to even their weight.

"Hot head."

"Back."

Eden lifts her hands to rest lightly against blunted shoulder blades. She dips one hand into the blue and scoops water to slick down Anne Marie's skin. She feels the blonde hum through her finger tips and repeats the motion on the other side. The tension trickles down into the water and Eden slides carefully forward to press her stomach and her breasts into bare skin, resting her chin on a near shoulder. When she speaks her breath flits gently over Anne Marie's clavicle, making her inhale deeply.

"You're so good. You are _so_ good."

"Good isn't enough."

Rough hands lift from smooth thighs and Eden's arms slide around Anne Marie's midsection. Eden feels her tender heart pounding a little less violently as Anne Marie leans back into her. Here, in and above the water, without the world and history shouting in their faces, Eden wishes she could persuade Anne Marie of what's fact and fiction, how life is and how it could be.

"Fear only stops you from being the best."

"Fear has a purpose, Eden."

Anne Marie sighs and feels her stomach twist. She looks at the trees, at the beach, at the windows of their rented house gleaming in the afternoon sun. All she wants is her sister home and safe. All she wants is for Penny to succeed where she failed. All she wants is her mother home to take care of them both. All she wants is her fear, her nightmares, gone. All she wants is to be absolved of responsibility.

"Fear kept me from the one thing I wanted most in the world."

"Surfing?"

Confusion, the blonde turns slightly. Eden lifts her head and looks at Anne Marie's three quarter profile, hoping to God this gets through.

"You."

One green eye widens and blue flashes from the other side. Anne Marie turns forward again and slowly sinks back into Eden's embrace. Thinking. About Eden, about the water, about Penny and fear and love and chance. About what would happen if she went back...

The nose of her board dips in the water and splashes back up as she realigns herself, suddenly without Eden's weight. She feels a hand cupping her calf and the movement of Eden treading water next to her.

"Say you'll accept the invitation. Say you'll compete."

Eden's hair is slicked back against her skull until it fans out above her shoulders in the water. She has a look on her face like a mermaid, asking for a fisherman's love before diving below to meet the other nymphs and sylphs who miss her presence. She has a look of fear and love and chance. Her dark eyes plead with Anne Marie in only a way the other surfer could recognise. They've known each other so long.

"Eden."

Anne Marie dips her head and kisses Eden, tasting salt on her lips and feeling the brunette's hand anchor on the back of her neck. She wants it to last forever but she pulls back, feeling Eden's overtaxed body begging for air. She looks down at swollen lips, hearing ragged breathing and not being sure who it's coming from. She swallows her fear, hoping everything else is on her side.

"I'll do it."

She isn't sure, she can't be, but the smile she receives makes her think this could be the right decision.


End file.
